


New Addition

by Niina_rox



Series: Markson Tales [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bambam is mentioned xD, Child - Youngjae, Child - Yugyeom, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Yugyeom gains a brother :)





	New Addition

It's a typical Tuesday Mark is helping his son, get ready for another day of school. He finds it a little hard to believe that Yugyeom, is now six and in year one. It was only a week ago when the new school year started, and on the first day. He made a friend, a new kid. Nicknamed Bambam since most people, aren't able to say his real name. It was clear that Bambam was feeling shy, but that disappeared when Yugyeom said he'll be his friend. There is a bit of difference with today; they wanted to surprise Yugyeom. With something more exciting than any toy.

He'll gain a little brother. Jackson was going to meet Mark at the agency, around eleven after he finished his short day of work. And until then Mark would organize a few things, at home like rearranging the kid's room. It was easy enough to find a bed for Youngjae; he placed a couple of Yugyeom's old toys on the bed. It wasn't long before it was time to go, heading over there was easy. It wasn't hard to miss how excited Jackson is, they both wait a little patiently. As another couple adopt their first child, and before they know it little Youngjae is brought out.

Sleeping soundly in his carer's arms, she carefully hands him over to Jackson. Who doesn't hide his smile one bit, Mark fills in the paperwork this time. Then they head home, now they have a six-year-old and a one-year-old. For a while, Youngjae seems content in his dad's arms. Mark wondered what Yugyeom would be like, with Youngjae. Once the little boy wakes up, he gets used to being where he is. And who he's with it's not long before he's, smiling and wanting something to eat. While Jackson takes care of him Mark, heads out to pick up their son.

Yugyeom was excited when he saw his appa; they stop in the park near their house. ”How would you feel about having a younger brother,” Yugyeom thought about it. ”I don't know appa” Mark smiled a little, ”that's okay” they continue walking home. When they arrive, Youngjae is on the couch, leaning against the right arm. He's smiling brightly its quiet otherwise, Yugyeom takes his time wondering. He slowly walks up to him both Mark and Jackson, watch as the boys simply look at each other. It becomes clear. That Youngjae wants to be picked up by, his older brother who hesitates but moves.

To carefully pick him up he then holds him close, Youngjae wraps his arms around as best he can, Yugyeom smiles as he keeps him secure. He's unaware that both his dads are smiling proudly; it's a few minutes later he carefully puts him down. So he can get changed little does he know, his brother is crawling after him. Mark is the first, to laugh he follows after Youngjae. Who slowly makes it to the room, simply trying to copy Yugyeom. Who of course, catches on to what is happening. The best part was when Yugyeom started to play with Youngjae.

Who was very delighted. Plenty of giggling filled the room Mark, let them be so he could start dinner. Jackson helped "it's safe to say they'll, get along" which is a good thing. It filled them with pride hearing, their children's laughter. By the time dinner was ready while Mark got, everything set up on the dining table. Jackson went to get to the boys just before; he walked in the room. Yugyeom walked out struggling a little as he carried Youngjae, who seemed content with the current situation. Dinner was lively, especially with Youngjae.

Who attempted to feed himself, but only _some_ of it actually made it to his mouth. Jackson laughed a little as he helped, clean his face and hands. Then he helped feed him Yugyeom, talked about what happened today. After dinner, both boys played for a little before, getting ready for bed. Youngjae didn't take more than ten minutes, to fall asleep Yugyeom. However took a little longer, the next morning. He woke up to Youngjae's standing next to his bed, a little smile on his face. Yugyeom couldn't help but smile a few minutes later; Mark walked in.

Not all that surprised that they were both awake, as Yugyeom headed to the kitchen. Youngjae had a nappy change, and he was rather happy about it. They headed off a little early when, Mark took Yugyeom to school. Youngjae wanted to walk beside him, holding his hand. Of course, he was a little wobbly, but he was determined. When they got there, Youngjae ended up, falling on his butt he giggled a little. Bambam quickly spotted his friend Yugyeom, said goodbye as he went up to him. "Appa" Mark smiled at him before he leaned, down and picked him up.

He noticed that Youngjae was looking at everything, around him a smile on his face the whole time. It was no surprise that Youngjae was full of energy the whole day, he certainly kept Mark on his toes. By the end of the day, they were both tired, but they needed to pick Yugyeom up. Youngjae stayed in his appa’s arms sort of sleeping, but that didn't last long. The moment he noticed his older brother, got all excited. As they walked home past the park, Yugyeom asked if they could play for a little while. Of course, he couldn't say no.

It like any park this one has a simple little, playground easy enough for any kid to play on. And it seemed Youngjae wanted to do everything, Yugyeom did soon Mark could hear both boys giggling and having a good time. He felt so happy to be their father; it was about half an hour later they headed home. As the boys continued playing Mark started on dinner, he barely noticed when Jackson came home. But it became clear when he heard, an excited ”daddy” even without looking he knew what happened. Their son ran straight into his arms.

Soon enough the kitchen was a little noisy, because once Jackson had walked in there. It seemed only right that their sons did too, with Youngjae wanting to be held by Jackson. Which is where he wanted to be for a while, since he's spent plenty of time with his appa and his brother. 


End file.
